Ianto Harkness
by Road1985J2
Summary: ¿Porque puede estar nervioso el capitán Jack Harkness? ¿Qué puede hacer que le cueste decir lo que piensa o lo que siente? ¿Puede haber alguna persona que le haga enloquecer hasta el punto de ruborizarlo?


"Ianto, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?"Dijo Jack, volviendo a desaparecer en su despacho un momento más tarde, sin dejar que ninguno de los demás miembros de Torchwood dijera nada.

Todos se miraron, sin comprender lo que le ocurría al capitán. Ianto permaneció con los ojos clavados en el despacho de Jack, inmóvil, sin saber si quería entrar en ese despacho o no, pues desde luego le ocurría algo al capitán.

"Mira que Jack está raro últimamente." Ianto se dio la vuelta rápidamente hacia Wen, pero no dijo nada; simplemente dejó que sus compañeros continuaran hablando.

"Pues yo creo que se ha colgado por alguien." Ianto caminó hacia el despacho. Se mordió el labio y apretó los puchos con fuerza. No quería escuchar nada más, no quería pensar que tuvieran razón y que Jack hubiera conocido a alguien y que de verdad se estuviera haciendo ilusiones por otra persona que no fuera él.

"¿Qué me decís, tío o tía?" Fue lo último que Ianto escuchó antes de llamar a la puerta del despacho. Las voces continuaron sonando al fondo, pero ya no fue capaz de escuchar su conversación.

"Pasa." Era cierto que la voz de Jack sonaba distinta y Ianto no hacía más que preguntarse el porque. Tardó unos segundos hacerse con el pomo de la puerta. "¿Ianto, eres tu?"

Agitó la cabeza con fuerza varias veces y finalmente se decidió a entrar en el despacho. Al hacerlo, se encontró con la enorme sonrisa en los labios de Jack, esa sin la que no se imaginaba vivir.

No soltó el pomo al entrar, notaba que las piernas le flojeaban, pero no sabía si era por lo mucho que había estado trabajando esos últimos días o si el motivo eran las manos de Jack cruzadas sobre el escritorio y esos tremendos ojos azules clavados en los suyos.

"Jack, ¿estás bien?" Aunque con dificultad, Ianto dio un paso adelante, esperando la respuesta del capitán, que para su sorpresa, tardó unos momentos en llegar.

El capitán se echó a reír, y pese a que no quisiera demostrarlo, fue una risa demasiado forzada. "¿Bien? Claro, si estoy bien." Se levantó lentamente, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Ianto. "¿Y tu, estás bien? Pareces nervioso."

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Ianto no sabía que decir, no sabía si estaba bien, porque no sabía si Jack estaba bien o no, después de tantos días comportándose de esa forma tan extraña. En cuanto a Jack, hablar no era fácil hablar con le lío que tenía en la cabeza, todo eso que quería decir, pero que no estaba seguro si estaba preparado para hablar de ellos y mucho menos sin saber lo que Ianto iba a decir.

"Claro Jack, sólo estoy cansado y además, estoy… preocupado por ti." Por fin lo había dicho, demasiados días había estado pensando en como decir aquello y por fin lo había hecho. Ahora ya le daba igual parecer el típico novio celoso, ya que al fin y al cabo, ni siquiera eran pareja, pero tenía que saberlo, si le ocurría algo a Jack, el quería, tenía que saberlo.

Jack volvió a reír y se sentó en la mesa de su despacho, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. "¿De verdad que estás preocupado por mi?" Ianto dio un nuevo paso al frente, ahora que tenía a Jack mucho más cerca, le parecía mucho más fácil llegar hasta él, incluso sentía que tenía que estar cerca de él.

"No, bueno si, estas días estas raro, es como si te ocurriera algo y no se, si quieres hablar con alguien… ya sabes." Los ojos de los dos se encontraron, ambos sabían perfectamente lo que el otro quería decir sin palabras.

Ianto volvió a dar un paso adelante, estaba tan cerca del capitán que si alargaba un poco la mano podría tocarle. Estaba nervioso, no tanto por pensar en volver a estar cerca de él o por besarle de nuevo, si no por todo lo contrario, deseaba tanto besarle, tocarle, abrazarle, que tenerlo tan cerca y no poder hacerlo, estaba acabando con él.

Entonces todo ocurrió tan rápido que Ianto no tuvo tiempo de decir nada. Jack se levantó, rodeó su cintura con tanta velocidad, que Ianto ahogó un suspiro junto al cuerpo del capitán. Jack lo abrazó con fuerza, puso sus manos sobre el rostro de Ianto, notando que este estaba temblando, como la primera vez en que lo había besado.

Finalmente le besó, quería decirle tantas cosas, bueno realmente, quería decirle una sola cosa, pero no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo. Si, estaba nervioso, el capitán Jack Harkness estaba nervioso.

Lentamente separó sus labios de los de Ianto y lo miró a los ojos. "Tengo algo que decirte." Ianto se mantuvo en silencio, contemplándolo sin más, se sentía tan desesperado por saber lo que le ocurría a Jack, que no sabía que decir. "Creo que no te he dicho nunca que te quiero ¿Verdad?"

Ianto negó con la cabeza muy despacio. Acarició la mejilla de Jack como nunca lo había hecho, hasta rozar sus labios con dos dedos, recorrió la línea de su boca y se quedó mirando la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro.

"Te quiero." Al ser la primera vez que le decía aquello, pudo notar comos los nervios recorrían su estómago y llegaba hasta el resto de su cuerpo. Pero se sentía bien, tanto tiempo guardando las formas porque Ianto era su subordinado, o simplemente porque Jack no era de los que decía que estaba enamorado así como así. Pero al final lo había hecho.

"Jack…" Los labios del capitán de nuevo sobre los suyos, hicieron que dejara que hablar. Esa forma de besar, esa boca apoderándose de la suya como si el mundo fuera a terminarse otra vez al día siguiente y esas manos deslizándose sobre su espalda, hacían que las piernas volvieran a temblarle.

"Si, te quiero y tendría que habértelo dicho hace mucho tiempo, lo siento." Ianto lo miró sorprendido. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que Jack le había pedido perdón, aunque tampoco había hecho falta nunca.

"¿Perdón por qué? Vamos Jack, ¿Qué te ocurre? Estás raro estos días, no se porqué, pero te ha pasado algo y yo… yo sólo quiero saberlo." Con movimientos lentos, Jack se separó de la mesa, se dio la vuelta y apoyó a Ianto sobre la mesa.

"Muy bien, pero cuando te lo diga, nada de salir corriendo." Jack se echó a reír otra vez, sólo que ahora estaba mucho más relajado, ahora que por fin se había decidido a decir todo aquello, el asunto parecía mucho más fácil.

"¿Se puede saber de que demonios estás hablando? Estás empezando a ponerme nervioso." Decir que estaba nervioso era muy poco comparado con lo que realmente estaba sintiendo Ianto, pues estaba seguro que Jack podía escuchar el fuerte latido de su corazón; estando cerca de él, incluso lo notaría.

"Quiero, que tu y yo… bueno ya sabes que he vivido muchas cosas y otros tiempos y entonces las cosas eran distintas." Se le hacía tan rato a Ianto escuchar al capitán farfullar, verlo nervioso, indeciso incluso, que pensaba que algo realmente grave le ocurría.

"Quieres que tu y yo…" Quería ayudarle, decirle que aceptaría cualquier cosa, que estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que le pudiera con tal de recuperar al mismo Jack Harkness del que se había enamorado. Deslizó su mano por su cuello y enterró allí el rostro besándole cada centímetro de su piel hasta escucharlo suspirar. "Vamos Jack, soy yo, Ianto, puedes contarme lo que quieras."

"Precisamente me cuesta porque eres tu, porque eres Ianto y porque no se como decirte que quiero…" Jack respiró profundamente, era ahora o nunca, o se lanzaba de una vez o seguramente no habría una segunda oportunidad. "Quiero que estés conmigo."

Desde luego no eran esas las palabras quería utilizar, pero eran las únicas que había conseguido decir. Ianto se lo quedó mirando sin saber que decir, si realmente ese era todo el problema, no era capaz de comprender a que venía todo el misterio y el nerviosismo.

"Jack, estoy contigo, lo sabes bien."

"No me refiero a eso exactamente, quiero decir, que necesito que estés _sólo_ conmigo, que no haya otros, que no te vuelvas a enamorar de una mujer, que ningún hombre haga que corazón se desboque como ahora mismo."

Ianto sonrió, sabía que se trataba de una sonrisa estúpida, esa que siempre le hacía gracia ver en las parejas de enamorados, sólo porque no él no había tenido la oportunidad nunca de sonreír de esa forma. Pero ahora le daba igual.

"¿Quieres decir que seamos una pareja?" Puso las manos sobre el pecho del capitán, mientras esperaba su respuesta. Sabía lo mucho le estaba costando decir aquello; ahora comprendía sus nervios y su extraño comportamiento y no quería hacerle sentir mal, pero necesitaba escucharlo, después de haber estado esperando tanto tiempo, necesitaba oírlo salir de sus labios.

Sin embargo, lo que Jack dijo un momento después, lo dejó sin palabras, petrificado y atónito. "No exactamente, quiero que te cases conmigo." Al ver como el capitán se arrodillaba delante de él, comprendió que significaba eso de que en otros tiempos las cosas eran diferentes.

"Jack… yo…" Las manos le temblaban, por mucho que Jack las tenía entre las suyas, notaba que no podía detenerlas, en realidad todo el cuerpo le temblaba, por los nervios del momento.

Al fin y al cabo, siempre le habían dicho que algún día, sería él quién diría eso mismo, quien tendría que declararse a la chica con la que querría pasar el resto de su vida, pera no nadie le había preparado para estar allí, con el hombre que hacía ruborizarse cada vez que le hablaba al oído y que siempre le hacía suspirar y porque no decirlo, gemir por las noches, arrodillado delante de él, con los ojos brillantes de la emoción, pidiéndole matrimonio.

"Creo que ahora es el momento en el que dices algo o cuando rompes el corazón del loco enamorado que te acaba de pedir matrimonio." Jack cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente sobre la mano de Ianto, para besarla un momento más tarde.

Entonces lo escuchó, si había sonado con eco o sólo había sido su imaginación, no lo sabía, pero le daba igual, la cuestión era que lo había escuchado. "Dijo que si." Tres simples palabras, que le hicieron levantarse casi de un salto y abrazar a Ianto.

Tiró de él con tanta fuerza que levantó su cuerpo del suelo y comenzó a besarle, recorrió sus mejillas con los labios, luego los deslizó hasta su boca, donde se recreó en cada centímetro, sintiendo como el otro sonreía y le devolvía el beso con ternura y felicidad. Bajó hasta su cuello y finalmente apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Ianto, para dejarlo finalmente en el suelo.

"¿De verdad que todo el problema era ese, que estabas tan nervioso por pedirme que me casara contigo?"

Jack asintió sin moverse, pero no dijo nada. No le hacía gracia que Ianto lo viera sonrojarse como un simple chiquillo enamorado, al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo el capitán Jack Harkness, el mismo que había salvado junto a su equipo la tierra tantas veces de las invasiones extraterrestres y que un _simple_ ser humano le hiciera perder el control de esa forma no entraba dentro de sus cálculos, al menos no hasta ese preciso momento.

Por eso, levanto la vista, observando esa sonrisilla divertida en los ojos de su recién prometido. Todo daba ya igual, mostrarse débil, o sensible, o simplemente perdidamente enamorado resultaba ahora lo más natural del mundo, más que vivir eternamente, más que enfrentarse a alienígenas, simplemente quería besarle, tenerle siempre cerca y acariciarle, decirle todos los días que le quería y no dejarle nunca escapar, ya que acababan de convertirse en un mismo ser.

¿Qué importaba que le viera sonrojarse o morderse el labio con cierta timidez? Ianto era suyo, suyo para siempre y si había alguien delante de quien pudiera mostrarse tal cual era, sin esconder nada, sin ser el gran capitán, ese era su chico, Ianto Jones _¿Y por que no?_ Pensó Jack _Ianto Harkness._


End file.
